Un empujoncito: Fuego Embriagante
by Nestor In
Summary: ***TRADUCCIÓN*** Makarov obliga al gremio a realizar misiones con compañeros que normalmente no conviven, afectará esto la relación entre cierta bebedora y un Cazadragones.


**Titulo Original:** A Little Nudge: Drunken Fire

**Autores Originales:** Real Personal Trooper Type-0 escritor de A Little Nudge: Drunken Fire; y Hiro Mashima creador de Fairy Tail y sus personajes.

**Fecha de Publicación del Fic:** 02/12/2012

**Traductor:** Néstor In del inglés al español latino.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

Palabras del escritor: Hola a todos, R-0 aquí dándoles la bienvenida a otro one-shot, esta vez es uno de Fairy Tail. Tal vez pueda considerar una extensión de esta historia… tal vez.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

**U**n **P**equeño **E**mpujón: **F**uego **E**mbriagante

Hoy es un día muy especial para el gremio mágico conocido como Fairy Tail, ellos han dado la bienvenida a dos nuevos miembros en su familia, cuyos nombres son Wendy Marvell y Charle, una cazadora de dragones y su exceed blanca (esta última sin saber su verdadera identidad aún.) Ellas habían perdido a su gremio Cait Shelter y se les ofreció un lugar en Fairy Tail.

Si bien los miembros de Fairy pueden ser más… activos que los de su antiguo gremio, Wendy se siente feliz en compañía de ellos, les dieron la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos y cálidas sonrisas fraternales.

Lo mismo se podría decir de Charle, por desgracia para ella debe lidiar con cierto gato azul que la acosa para cumplir todos sus deseos y necesidades, verdaderamente irritante…

Ellas dos no fueron las únicas nuevas incorporaciones, no mucho antes, una maga de agua y otro cazador de dragones llamados Juvia Loxar y Gajeel Redfow, respectivamente. Ellos fueron bien recibidos, sintieron temor al principio por trabajar con estas personas, que no mucho tiempo antes, estaban tratando de destruir; pero fueron recibidos tal como Wendy y Charle.

Es a causa de esta repentina afluencia de nuevos miembros a la hermandad que el actual maestro, Makarov Dreyar, ha decidido celebrar un evento ´especial´.

Makarov camina casualmente al escenario ubicado en el gran salón del gremio, las cortinas cerradas, es algo extraño, ya que normalmente se dejan abiertas, pero los miembros de la hermandad estaban demasiado ocupados hablando con sus más recientes adiciones… Happy y Charle notaron esto.

También se les paso por alto, que por alguna extraña razón, todas las solicitudes en el tablero de misiones, habían desaparecido…

— ¿Pueden prestarme sus atención? — preguntó el anciano. El gremio instantáneamente eligió seguir con sus conversaciones.

— ¿Puedo tener sus atención por unos minutos? — repitió, con un tono más fuerte, pero de nuevo fue ignorado.

— ¡¿PUEDEN PRESTARME VUESTRA ATENCIÓN UN MOMENTO?! — Makarov imprimió un gran poder en su voz, pronunciando cada palabra con un tono agresivo; silenciando al instante a todo el mundo y haciendo que le prestaran atención… — Gracias —

— Ahora que POR FIN tengo sus atención —, aún estaba algo molesto y por eso destaco las palabras ´Por Fin´. — Me gustaría dar la bienvenida personalmente a Wendy y Charle a nuestra familia, como siempre digo, entre más, mejor. — Wendy se sonrojo un poco por la vergüenza de ser el centro de atención repentinamente.

— Con estas adiciones recientes, he decidido realizar un evento especial como celebración, pero primero… — casualmente levanta su dedo para señalar el tablero de misiones —… ¿Cuántos de ustedes idiotas realmente notaron la desaparición de todas nuestras misiones? —

Todos los miembros repentinamente giraron sus cabezas para prestar más atención a lo que había dicho el maestro, teniendo varias expresiones de molestia y confusión por dicha desaparición.

— Supongo que nadie lo noto- —

— ¡Yo lo hice! — fue la respuesta alegre de Mirajane Strauss, agitando la mano con entusiasmo.

— Por supuesto que tú sí, Mira — Makarov no se sorprendió que Mirajane pudiera notarlo, después de todo, ella es considerada como una de los miembros más observadores, ya que ostenta el título de casamentera del gremio.

— ¡¿A dónde demonios se han ido, maestro?! — fue la agresiva respuesta de Natsu Dragneel, con su usual llama saliendo de su boca.

— Estoy a punto de contestar eso Natsu, así que tranquilo — respondió Makarov, Natsu teniendo respeto al maestro, obedeció.

— Yo tome las solicitudes — con esas simples palabras de Makarov, todo el gremio explotó en reclamos.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! —

— ¡¿Dónde las colocasteis maestro?! —

— ¡Necesito los jewels para un chico al que le debo dinero! —

— ¡Por favor regréselas maestro! —

— ¡TRANQUILOS! Déjenme terminar — exigió Makarov, con irritación clara en su voz. — He tomado las solicitudes ya que van a jugar un papel en este evento especial. — Eso pareció tranquilizar a todos.

— Oh, bueno ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? — Alguien del público opino, causando un pequeño _tick _ en la frente del anciano, pero decidió continuar con el evento.

— Ahora que han entendido, ¡vamos a empezar! — Repentinamente las largas cortinas se abrieron, revelando el contenido sobre el escenario al gremio entero.

En el escenario, parecía haber una simple caja sobre una mesa de madera, nada fuera del otro mundo; lo que era muy extraño, a cambio, era que había numerosos cofres colocados en filas por todo el escenario, cada uno con dos candados en ellos y teniendo un gran número en el centro.

— En cada uno de esos cofres hay una misión que todos ustedes deben hacer, varían en dificultad; sin embargo yo soy lo suficientemente amable como para quitar las misiones de clase S, por lo que deben estar agradecidos- — se oyeron algunas quejas del público, el más destacado, como era de esperarse; Natsu, a él siempre le gustan los desafíos y considera cualquier cosa que no es una misión de clase S como algo muy fácil.

— Como pueden ver, cada uno está cerrado con dos candados, y las llaves están en la pequeña caja sobre la mesa. — Señalo la caja simple con un agujero en la parte superior lo suficientemente grande como para que alguien meta su mano dentro.

— Dentro de esta caja están las llaves de cada cofre, la caja está técnicamente vacía, pero tiene un encantamiento por lo que solo hay que meter la mano y una llave aparecerá para que la tomen, a cambio la llave elegida será al azar. — Todos los miembros asintieron en confirmación. — Estas llaves tiene un número igual al cofre que abren. — El público asintió antes de que Gray Fullbuster interrumpiera…

— Bueno, ¿por qué hay dos, abuelo? —

— Hay dos de cada número, porque las búsquedas se harán en pareja — Hubo unos cuantos murmullos. — Además si alguno de ustedes… — mira a Juvia antes de proseguir, ya que ella miraba soñadoramente a Gray —….trata de cambiar la llave que le toco por otra, debido a algún beneficio personal, no irán a la misión. Ya que una vez que la llave sea entregada, ustedes han firmado la solicitud automáticamente, lo que significa que solo el dueño original de la llave puede abrir el cofre. — Hubo varios murmullos llenos de decepción, especialmente de Juvia, ya que ella habría pagado cualquier cosa con tal de ir con su querido ´Gray-sama´.

— Ahora, quiero que todos hagan una fila, estamos haciendo esto de la manera más ordenada posible, estoy seguro que ALGUNO de ustedes… — puso énfasis en esa palabra mientras miraba a Natsu. — puede contenerse el tiempo suficiente para que cada uno tenga su oportunidad. — El peli rosa puso mala cara ya que el maestro aparentemente le hablaba a él.

— Una vez que tengan la llave, tomen el cofre correspondiente y siéntense, quien tenga la misma llave que ustedes se les unirá una vez adquirida. ¿Hay alguna pregunta? —

— ¿Hay alguna recompensa por terminar la misión en primer lugar, maestro? — preguntó Lucy, entusiasmada con la idea de tal vez ganar algo de dinero para la renta, ya que se estaba acercando la fecha de pago.

— No, no hay. Sin embargo si ambos no completan la misión, entonces se verán obligados a hacer cualquier cosa, que el resto del gremio decida… — Algunos miembros del gremio como Natsu Dragneel, tuvieron escalofríos recorriendo por toda la espina dorsal; y otros en cambio, como Juvia, empezaron a mirar soñadoramente hacia la nada, babeando ante la perspectiva de poder obligar a algunos del gremio a hacer cualquier cosa… _cualquier cosa._

Ambas perspectivas combinadas causaron que muchos del gremio formaran la fila con mucha prisa, hubo muchos empujones y empellones, un miembro cualquiera fue por desgracia pisoteado por el caos.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Makarov se preguntaba del porque no había hecho esto antes. Hay algunos buenos miembros, que a pesar de que viven prácticamente juntos desde la infancia, han tenido poco o nada de interacción entre ellos. Un buen ejemplo, sería Gray y Mirajane, que a pesar de vivir en el mismo edificio durante tantos años, ¿Han hablado alguna vez entre ellos?

Con estos pensamientos en mente, pensó que era prudente forzar su mano y hacer que todos sean más cercanos, después de todo, este gremio se construye sobre las bases de una buena convivencia y de la amistad.

Eventualmente, todos ellos se las arreglaron para una fila casi decente, sin embargo algunos de ellos lucharon por ser pacientes y esperar. Natsu Dragneel se encontraba al frente, no quiso tener que soportar y esperar por un largo tiempo.

— ¡Ahora vamos a empezar! — declaró el tercer maestro.

Natsu rápidamente aceleró el paso de la primera etapa, con la anticipación llenándolo sobre que misión recibiría y sobre quién sería su compañero/a, esperando que no fuese Gray.

Metió rápidamente la mano dentro de la caja, alcanzando una llave, olvidando por completo que la llave se formaría rápidamente en la mano una vez la susodicha mano este en la caja.

De repente, sintió un peso en su mano que se sentía como una varita de metal, tirando de su mano, saco una llave de color dorado. Natsu recuerda las Llaves Celestiales de Lucy que lleva alrededor de la cintura, sin embargo esta tiene un ´1´ escrito. Que coincidencia que el primero sacara la llave número uno.

Sin perder el tiempo, Natsu saltó del escenario con llave en mano, mientras tomaba el cofre marcado con el número uno, encontrando rápidamente una mesa y listo, inserta la llave en el candado. Notando que todavía tiene que esperar a que el otro con la llave ´1´ llegue, lo que no sabe es que se tomara un largo tiempo.

Uno por uno, Natsu observó a los demás sacar llaves y tomar los cofres, unas cuantas personas más sosteniendo llaves y cofres. Se percata de un par de caras conocidas conseguir compañeros con algunos socios no convencionales.

Gray Fullbuster parece haber terminado con Levy McGarden.

Lucy Heartphillia termino haciéndole compañía a Elfman Strauss.

Juvia Loxar cómicamente termino emparejada con Mirajane Strauss.

Gajeel Redfox hizo pareja con Erza Scarlet.

Wendy Marvell termino asociada con Happy.

Charle parecía haber adquirido a Loke, quien apareció solo para unirse a la diversión.

Natsu siguió mirando como sus compañeros parecían ser emparejados con otros, con quienes han tenido poca o ninguna interacción. Tal parece que Makarov se salió con la suya.

A medida que la fila seguía caminando, Natsu comenzó a preguntarse si había algún problema técnico con el encantamiento, tal vez no generaría la otra llave para el cofre, lo que significaría que no sería capaz de realizar la misión. Eso conllevaría a ser obligado a realizar algo que el gremio quisiera, la idea de que Gray lo obligue a realizar algo vergonzoso es algo que sabía, podría ocurrir.

— Hey, Dragneel…. — sus oídos escucharon una voz familiar, acompañada de un leve insulto.

Dándose la vuelta, Natsu reconoció a la morena llamada Cana Alberona, vistiendo casualmente su ropa que podría considerarse… inapropiada [N/A: Su traje normal.] Una llave con el número ´1´ colgando de su mano y un gran barril de alcohol en la otra. Con su expresión de siempre.

— Supongo que somos socios —, Cana habló con un tono desinteresado.

— Sí, supongo que sí Cana, tengo ganas de trabajar contigo —, dijo con su sonrisa habitual, aquella que ya está registrada.

— Vamos a terminar con esto… — murmuró en voz baja, por desgracia el dragón oyó y la miró con una expresión de molestia antes de volver a ser el mismo como de costumbre.

"_Maldita sea, no quise decir eso para que él lo escuchara…"_

Que se sepa, para que conste, que Cana no tiene nada contra él cazador de dragones, está de acuerdo con las declaraciones de que él es el corazón del gremio y que puede arrojar luz sobre el más oscuro de los tiempos, eso no era la razón por la cual estaba enojada.

Era el hecho de que tenía que hacer esto en _este día,_ por favor de todos los días, tenía que ser precisamente _este día._ Solo quería tener un día tranquilo y apacible a su manera, sin misiones, sólo ella, la barra y muchos barriles de alcohol.

Ella también es feliz de mantener la distancia con sus compañeros, está perfectamente bien teniendo un par de copas y un concurso aquí y allá, pero no es realmente CERCANA a alguno del gremio, a ella le gusta su propia compañía, ¿Qué puede decir ella?

Además, considerando que es un chico con él que está trabajando, y teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de los encuentros que ha tenido uno-a-uno con los chicos, por lo general terminan cuando ella se desmaya y termina en una cama de la enfermería con una resaca imponente.

Tal parece haberse olvidado, que es de Natsu de quien hablamos…

Tomando asiento a su lado, ambos toman sus llaves y las insertan dentro de los respectivos candados y abriéndolos, las cerraduras liberan sus limitaciones y caen en la mesa con un ruido sordo. Natsu, que no quería perder más tiempo y estirando las piernas, abrió el cofre y extrajo la hoja de solicitud, Cana se inclinó para leer su contenido.

La misión es una simple, eliminar a un monstruo de un grupo de criaturas sin especificar localizadas en la montaña Krazen, un lugar conocido por su clima caliente, el cual, para Cana y Natsu no es un problema, teniendo en cuenta lo poco que llevan. La recompensa es de 500.000 jewels, una cantidad bastante decente, el pago se abonara al finalizar la misión, dice que… — Lo sabremos cuando la misión sea completada, solo tenemos que esperar en el lugar. — Lo que eso significa…

— Bueno, eso es fácil — dijo ella —Vamos a hacerlo —, después de haber dicho eso, inmediatamente se levantó y se fue del gremio.

— Oye Cana, ¡espera! — Natsu rápidamente persigue a Cana.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

— Alguien… mate…me … por favor… — eran los gritos de Natsu Dragneel, quien tenía la cabeza afuera de la única ventana del coche mágico, su vida siendo lentamente drenada por este infierno, y sus gritos eran escuchados por una Cana Alberona que solo podía mirar con diversión las travesuras infantiles de su compañero.

No importa la edad que tenga o como actué, él es solo un niño en el corazón.

Cana podría admitir a si misma que no puede dejar de relajarse con solo estar en su presencia, si se tratara de cualquier otro chico probablemente estaría hasta el otro extremo, especialmente en un espacio tan cerrado. Para su fortuna, Natsu encuentra el suelo más interesante que ella.

— Lo estás disfrutando, ¿nee Dragneel? — le preguntó con la voz llena de sarcasmo.

— Solo… solo cállate… Cana… — Natsu logró recuperarse un poco. — No te reirás cuando lleguemos a las montañas Krazen — replicó.

— Huh ¿Por qué? — inquirió la morena.

— No… por nada… —

Poco sabia Cana de a dónde iban, porque Natsu podía ver a dónde se dirigían, [N/A: Solo hay una ventana que Natsu emplea] Él sabía algo que Cana aún no.

Hombre, Cana se va a lamentar de llevar casi nada…

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

— ¿Q-Qué demonios? — logró articular Cana, el vehículo que los trajo hace tiempo que los dejo allí, dejando a un Natsu muy presumido y a una Cana con mucho frío.

¿Por qué es esto? Bien eso es simple, en la actualidad, en las montañas Krazen, hay una tormenta de nieve en todo su ESPLENDOR, todos los árboles tropicales están cubiertos por hielo y nieve dándoles un efecto cristalino; no es solo un velo de color blanco que el ojo pueda ver. Nieve sigue cayendo constantemente mientras ellos permanecen ahí, Cana lucha por no caer en hipotermia.

— Estás disfrutando esto, ¿neee Cana? — Natsu le sonríe, repitiendo la misma pregunta que ella le hizo en el auto.

— Estás… disfrutando esto, ¿no es así? —

— ¡Sip! — la brutal honestidad de Natsu quema, y además que su sonrisa permanece inamovible en su rostro.

— ¿Por qué no tienes frío? —, pregunto mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, en un vano intento de conservar su calor corporal.

— Porque soy un mago de fuego, soy naturalmente caliente, todo lo que siento es una pequeña brisa. —

"_Bastardo con suerte… Si solo pudiéramos cambiar nuestras magias… Dios, me estoy congelando…"_

Cana fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando sintió algo ceñirse alrededor de su cuello, mirando hacia abajo logro ver la bufanda blanca de Natsu envuelta en ella, un calor intenso repentinamente llenó su cuerpo, disipando cualquier frío que sentía.

— Puesto que soy naturalmente caliente, sentí que lo que necesitas es mi bufanda más que yo, Igneel me dijo una vez que la bufanda puede hacer cualquier cosa tenga una cálida temperatura — Le informo en un tono alegre, sonriéndole a una sorprendida Cana.

— Pero… ¿No es algo preciado para ti, Natsu? — preguntó algo obvio, pero no entendía la razón del porque Natsu le daba la bufanda, aunque interiormente le agradecía por ello.

— Lo es. Pero mis amigos son tan preciados también, confió en que no la pierdas, Cana. — Sus palabras la sorprendieron.

"_Apenas hemos hablado entre nosotros durante toda nuestra vida y sin embargo, me confía algo tan preciado… que idiota…"_ sonríe interiormente, debido a que Natsu la tiene como alguien preciado.

— Gracias… Natsu — dijo con un pequeño sonrojo, aunque nadie se percataría ya que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas antes debido al intenso frío.

— ¡No hay problema Cana! — Él sonríe nuevamente, sin percatarse de que ella le llamó por su nombre por primera vez. — ¿Vamos a ir por el monstruo? —

Ella estaba a punto de responder, cuando repentinamente empieza un gran temblor, ambos se ponen tensos preparados para cualquier cosa, entonces… otra y otra vez el temblor aumenta a medida que un estruendo se hace más fuerte, identificando que el objeto ruidoso se aproximaba a ellos, se posicionaron instintivamente para pelear, comprendiendo que esta debe ser la criatura por la cual fueron enviados a eliminar.

Eventualmente, una silueta de una criatura gigante aparece, la silueta se acerca más hasta que ambos logran identificar lo que es exactamente.

Por desgracia, la criatura aparenta ser una de clase S llamada Troll de Hielo, territorial por naturaleza, un Troll de este tipo marca su territorio creando una ventisca por toda la zona, lastimosamente, este Troll decidió hacer de su territorio cerca del área montañosa de Krazen.

— Bueno, creo que ya sabemos lo que querían decir con: ´Vamos a saberlo cuando lleguemos´ ¿eh Natsu? —

— ¿Por qué? —

— Cuando destruyamos al Troll de Hielo, la nevada terminara y toda la nieve se evaporara, lo cual es un signo evidente — Natsu captó el mensaje, prendiendo en llamas sus puños antes de lanzarse a la batalla a grito de guerra — ¡Esto será divertido! — saltó contra el Troll.

— ¡Espera Natsu! — Cana intentó advertirle, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que el troll hizo la cabeza para atrás y cuando la hizo hacia adelante había disparado una gran ventisca a través de su boca, la ráfaga dio de lleno en Natsu, quien fue incapaz de esquivar y termino volando hacia atrás dando en un gran bloque de hielo.

— ¡Natsu! — Antes de que Cana pudiera comprobar el estado de su compañero, el Troll dirigió su atención hacia ella y causo una gran lluvia de fragmentos de hielo dirigidas directamente hacia su persona, intentó esquivarlos haciéndose a un lado esquivando la mayoría de fragmentos; sin embargo, uno grande le logro dar en el borde de la pierna, lo que causo que perdiera el equilibrio y se estampara contra el suelo fuertemente.

El Troll se movió rápidamente sobre ella, listo para darle el golpe final, cuando Natsu aparece de repente y con un gancho hacia arriba lleno de llamas lo hace retroceder aturdido, lo que le da el suficiente tiempo para ver como esta su actual compañera.

— Oye Cana, ¿estás bien? —

— Sí, estoy bien. Gracias por la ayuda —

El Troll se pone de pie y los ve a ambos, seguramente molesto por el golpe de Natsu.

— Tenemos que acercarnos a esa cosa pero ¿cómo? — Cana pensó en voz alta…

— Tengo una idea, pero necesito tu ayuda Cana —

— Estoy escuchando —, exigió ella, ya que el Troll corría contra ellos velozmente.

— Atacare de frente, si esa cosa sigue el mismo patrón, entonces debe atacarme con un rugido de hielo, ahora que se cómo funciona lo esquivare, después de eso necesito que estés lista… —

— ¿Por qué? —

— ¿Tienes una magia donde conviertes tus cartas en proyectiles? —

— Bueno, sí —

— Entonces, quiero que te encargas de las estacas de hielo si el trata de golpearme con eso, yo me encargare del resto —

— Muy bien Natsu, Lo tengo…—

— ¡Cuento contigo Cana! — Natsu cargó hacia el Troll y la criatura expulsa una ráfaga de viento helado, sin embargo Natsu logra evadirlo y mantiene la marcha contra el monstruo clase S. Como había previsto Natsu, la criatura intenta una lluvia de fragmentos de hielo, a lo que Cana intercepta cada fragmento usando sus cartas, de esa manera despeja el camino para que Natsu salta hacia él reuniendo una gran cantidad de fuego en las manos, formando una esfera y golpeando directo al troll. La criatura, al ser tan grande, no es capaz de esquivar y termina envuelto por el fuego del dragón, desintegrándose lentamente.

— ¡Lo hicimos! — Natsu bailaba felizmente alrededor de la criatura que lentamente desaparecía.

— Gracias por la ayuda, pudimos- ¡OH Cana! — Natsu recordó que Cana había sido herida y acelerando el paso regresa con ella, para comprobar su estado.

A su llegada encuentra a Cana sentada con las piernas extendidas, una pierna del pantalón está rasgada revelando la contusión que fue causada por los fragmentos de hielo.

— Oi, ¿Cana estás bien? — pregunta con una voz mezclada con preocupación.

— Estoy bien Natsu, se ve peor de lo que realmente es. — Trató de sonar como que si no le doliera, pero el dolor se filtró a través de su voz.

— Maldición, necesitamos que te examinen la herida, tenemos que encontrar algo con que cubrirte. Hablando de eso, ¿Por qué no ha terminado la tormenta ni el hielo desaparece? —, si tenía razón, la nieve seguía aunque la tormenta había disminuido su intensidad.

— Idiota, eso no va a desaparecer tan de repente en el momento en que destruimos al Troll, dadle un par de horas. —

— Bueno, no podemos quedarnos mucho más tiempo en esta tormenta, sin importar lo caliente que sea, no podremos resistir la tormenta —, dijo eso mientras con la vista peinaba el área en busca de una caverna, esforzando sus ojos al máximo. Eventualmente, se las arregló para dar con una cueva no muy lejos de su ubicación actual…

— Cana, veo una cueva allá — dijo mientras señala en dirección de la cueva. — ¿Puedes caminar? —

— Si… solo ayúdame a pararme… — Natsu se coloca a su lado y gentilmente la pone sobre sus pies, ella se cierne durante unos segundos antes de caer de nuevo sobre sus rodillas. — Lo siento Natsu, pero mis piernas me duelen mucho como para caminar. —

— Bueno, eso se puede arreglar — dijo simplemente.

Cana, repentinamente, sintió un cálido abrazo alrededor de sus piernas y espalda media, y se sintió en el aire hasta que sus ojos solo veían el musculoso tórax de Natsu.

— ¡Natsu, ¿Qué estás haciendo?! — Cana chilló con vergüenza no característica en su voz.

— Huh, te estoy llevando a la cueva porque no puedes caminar, ¿es eso un problema? — contestó confundido por qué lo que estaba haciendo era algo vergonzoso para ella.

— ¡Hay mejores maneras y menos inadecuadas de llevar a una mujer! — una vez más su enfado lo confunde.

— ¿Prefieres que te lleve en mi espalda o encima de mi hombro? — pregunto inquisitivamente.

— Bueno… no… —

— Entonces solo deja que te lleve así — su orden la hace callar y decide solo dejarlo ser.

Mientras que iba cargada, no pudo evitar sentirse… cómoda, sin importar que se encontraban en una tormenta de nieve, estar en los brazos de Natsu la hacía sentirse tranquila y relajada, un suave calor se propaga por todo su ser, a diferencia de la calidez que sale de la bufanda. Su corazón latía más rápido que antes.

"_¿Qué… es esto…?" _Nunca antes se había sentido de esta manera, y esto le preocupaba.

Demasiado pronto, se las arreglan para llegar a la cueva y Natsu coloca suavemente a Cana contra una de las paredes de roca interior, Una oleada de decepción la llena por la pérdida del calor, cosa que la confunde.

Tan pronto Cana se acomoda, toda la nieve y hielo en la parte superior de la cueva se derrumba y bloquea la entrada, atrapando a los dos magos.

Normalmente para Natsu, esto no sería un problema, pero él está demasiado cansado para siquiera intentar usar su magia… y hambriento.

— Maldita sea, estamos atrapados aquí, ¿Cuánto tiempo has dicho que demoraría el hielo en deshacerse? —

— Unas horas Natsu —

— ¿Puedes ser más específica? — la paciencia no era su punto fuerte…

— Creo que entre 5 y 10 horas —

— Mierda, eso es mucho tiempo — exclamó, no es del tipo de persona que se sentaría y no hacer nada — Mientras tanto… —

Se aproxima hacia Cana y mira su pierna, agarrando la punta inferior de su chaqueta, rasga una pieza larga y la envuelve alrededor de la herida, asegurándose de aplicar la presión suficiente para suprimir el sangrado, pero no demasiado como para exprimir la pierna hasta la muerte.

Termina y deja el paño negro envuelto alrededor de la herida…

— ¿Mejor? — pregunta preocupado de haberle hecho daño.

— Si… gracias… —

— ¡No hay problema! — dice sonriendo como siempre. — ¡Ahora vamos a ver si podemos encender una fogata! — Se pasea por la caverna en busca de rocas.

Mientras tanto, Cana le observa pensando en los acontecimientos de hoy, al principio tenía sus dudas de trabajar con él, tomando en cuenta lo destructivo que puede llegar a ser.

Pero, a lo largo del día, él de alguna manera se las ha arreglado para que ella disfrute su compañía, siente que puede abrirse a ese chico, a pesar del hecho de que estas pocas horas juntos han sido las más cercanas a estar con alguien por mucho tiempo. La manera en que la cargó y luego trató de curar la herida que tenía, la consideración por ella siendo ajena a sus amigos y eso es algo a lo que no está acostumbrada.

También le hace sentir cosas que no puede entender, cosas que son ajenas a ella…

Pronto sale de sus cavilaciones cuando Natsu logra encender algo de fuego con su magia y toma asiento a su lado, estirando los brazos de una manera exagerada, suspirando de la misma forma.

Muy pronto Cana se une a él, deslizándose hacia el extremo opuesto del fuego, colocándose en una posición cómoda, el silencio se prolonga entre ellos antes de que Natsu repentinamente se levantara y se quitara el chaleco, tirándolo a un lado, nada sorprendente, Natsu pierde algo bastante a menudo.

Luego se quita las sandalias, dejándolo descalzo, siendo un poco raro.

Entonces agarra sus pantalones y empieza a quitárselos, los ojos de Cana se amplían con sorpresa.

"_Él no está haciendo lo que creo que está haciendo"_ no podía pensar con claridad.

Demasiado rápido, se los quita dejándolo…. Completamente desnudo.

"_¡Él lo hizo!"_

Por un pequeño momento, los ojos de Cana permanecen en el cuerpo de Natsu, tratando de beber algo de su físico, ella sabía que él estaba bien cuidado, pero ¡Jesús! Una mujer con menos experiencia puede haber pasado a cabo la vista de su cuerpo desnudo, sobre todo **allí abajo**, donde está sorprendentemente bien dotado.

Cana podía sentir su cuerpo calentarse por lo que veía, su corazón latía a un ritmo alarmante, podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojándose; una parte de ella le decía que extendiera la mano y lo tocara mientras la otra parte le decía que lo obligara a ponerse un poco de ropa antes de que las cosas se volvieras extrañas.

Desafortunadamente [para los lectores], su lado racional ganó.

— Oi Natsu, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? — Él dio una vuelta irónica con la cabeza.

— Quitándome la ropa, ¿Qué más? —

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡¿Estoy preguntando el porqué de eso?! —

— Es porque mis ropas están mojadas por el hielo derretido y la nieve, y no tengo ropa seca, ¿Hay algún problema? — Cana se abofeteó mentalmente por pensar demasiado la situación. _"Por supuesto que sería algo tan simple como eso, se trata de Natsu después de todo…"_

— No, no es un problema. Solo tenía curiosidad — mintió, no quería tratar de explicar lo que está mal con alguien quien tiene el deseo sexual de un bebé.

"_Además, eso sería la peor cosa para hablar con un Natsu desnudo…"_

— ¿Vas a quitarte la ropa, también? —

— ¿e-EH? —

— Tus ropas Cana, se ven muy mojadas por la nieve, incluso mi bufanda — Cana debería haber esperado esa pregunta, pero todavía tenía dudas de que responder, como antes, una parte de ella se sentía tentada a decir que 'no y solo siéntate', completamente mojada; y la otra parte de ella solo quiere unirse a él en exhibicionismo.

Extrañamente el lado irracional gana esta vez.

— Claro, supongo que es una mala idea estar con ropa mojada —

Se levanta y desenvuelve la bufanda de Natsu de su cuello, colocándola con sus otras ropas; procede a quitarse los zapatos de tacón alto y los coloca cerca de la bufanda, se inclina y desliza sus pantalones, dejándola solamente en ropa interior. Algo vacilante, con dudas pero decidida, se agacha y se quita las bragas y las coloca con sus pantalones y zapatos, su condición de mujer es mostrada al asesino de dragones de cabello rosa, que parece más confundido que avergonzado. Finalmente con un movimiento maestro, se despoja a si misma del sostén mostrando sus grandes pechos. Quedando en igualdad con Natsu…

Tan pronto termina, se coloca cerca del fuego, aliviada de que Natsu no haya tratado algo inusual, pero una pequeña parte de ella decepcionada ya que él no la está comiendo con la mirada.

Se da cuenta de la mirada confusa que le está dando y decide preguntarle al respecto…

— ¿Qué pasa Natsu? —

— Me preguntaba esto por un tiempo, ¿Por qué las chicas tienen esas cosas en sus pechos y por qué no tienen una cosa ahí abajo? — A Cana casi cae de cara al suelo por esa observación.

"_Que idiota"_

— Es porque los hombres y mujeres hacen ciertas cosas juntos así que necesitan diferentes partes en su cuerpo para… por ejemplo… hacer niños, el hombre provee algo para hacer el niño y la mujer lo lleva… — Cana no puede evitar sentir que está contestando una curiosidad de alguien de 10 años.

Natsu dio un gesto comprensivo.

— Lo entiendo —

— Está bien, tengo una pregunta —, había algo que le molestaba a la morocha.

— Adelante, Cana —

— ¿De verdad no te molesta verme desnuda? —

— En realidad no, ¿debería estarlo? —

— Bueno, me pregunto ¿por qué? —

— Tal vez… es porque Erza, Gray y yo nos bañamos juntos bastante tiempo — Cana no se sorprende por ese dato. _"¡Vaya que son unidos!"_

— Supongo que sí, de todos modos, Natsu ¿hay algo más que quieras hablar mientras esperamos? —

— Bueno… —

Después de eso, comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades, ¿En qué clase de misiones habían estado? ¿Qué clase de personas habían conocido? Entre otras cosas más. El hecho de estar desnudos, al parecer lo habían olvidado.

Hablaron durante un rato, y Cana mentalmente se preguntaba por qué era capaz de abrirse a Natsu, algo que no había hecho con el resto del gremio, era algo profundamente desconcertante.

Continuaron la conversación hasta que llegaron a un tema muy concreto…

— As qué Cana, ¿cómo y por qué te uniste a Fairy Tail? — Ella se tensó ante esa pregunta, se trataba de uno de sus más profundos secretos, que no podía hablar con él, así que decidió evadir y mejor hablar de otra cosa…

— Para encontrar a mi padre… — Cana estaba confundida, que era lo que la había poseído para decir eso, se sintió tan cómoda con Natsu que eso salió de forma tan natural.

— Tu padre, ¿por qué? —

De alguna manera, a pesar de sus protestar mentales, continuó…

— Él es un mago del gremio, por lo que vine a cumplir y de alguna manera terminar una unión — Natsu se sorprendió, el padre de Cana es una parte de su gremio _"¿Quién es?"_

— Pero yo no veo que andes con alguien como tu padre —

— Eso es porque no se lo he dicho… — Natsu dio una expresión de confusión.

— ¿Qué… por qué? —

— Es difícil de explicar, Natsu… pero me siento indigna de ser su hija, para llamarlo _mi padre_ —

— ¿Por qué Cana? —

— Debido a quien es —

— Bueno, ¿Quién es él? — Por alguna extraña razón, Cana se llenó de una gran calma en ese momento, como si realmente pudiera confiarle a Natsu esta información, así que lo hace.

— Gildarts — Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron ante eso.

— ¿QUÉ? —

— Mi padre es Gildarts —

— ¿Cómo el….? —

— Como el mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail, Si ese Gildarts… — Natsu está verdaderamente sorprendido, que la propia hija de Gildarts este sentada justo frente a él, de alguna manera puede ver el parecido, sobre todo en su actitud distante.

También comprende otra cosa, ¿Por qué Cana tiene miedo de decirle hola?

— ¿Lo entiendes ahora Natsu? Esos son unos zapatos muy grandes por llenar, los zapatos del mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail, el momento en que podría considerar llamarme su hija seria cuando me convierta en maga de clase S, como él… —

— Cana… —

— Estaba pensando en dejar el gremio… —

— ¿Qué? —

— Si pierdo de nuevo el examen para mago de clase S en este año, estoy pensando dejar el gremio, nunca seré lo suficientemente digna de ser su hija — Su voz estaba mezclada con tristeza.

— Eso es mentira, Cana… —

— Q-¿Qué? —

— Sé feliz… feliz de que tienes el lujo de un padre. Yo… mi padre biológico nunca existió y mi padre adoptivo me dejo cuando yo era un niño, sin ningún aviso, ¿crees que tienes un padre áspero, Cana? — Sentada allí, Cana se dio cuenta de lo que Natsu dice, él que ha pasado toda su vida tratando de encontrar a su padre, mientras todo el mundo cree que lo abandonó, ella sabe que puede tener un padre con unas cuantas palabras, pero su propio miedo se lo impide.

— Y no te llames a ti misma débil, Cana; solo porque tú no puedes ser la maga más fuerte, eso no significa que seas débil, eres fuerte en el interior, soportando todo este tiempo, requiere fuerza creer en ti mismo, Cana… Creo en ti, Yo, tu nakama, si tú me quieres como tu nakama y alguien te reta, ¡yo estaré allí! —

Las palabras de Natsu la golpearon, apenas la conoce y tiene tanta fe en ella. Ella nunca creyó en que fuera fuerte, pero sus palabras… tienen un impacto sobre ella, sus intensos ojos quemándola por dentro, acelerando su corazón. Se sienta allí durante unos segundos, reflexionando sobre ese apasionado discurso, antes de que… tuviera una pequeña risita…

— Honestamente, si hablaras con chicas de esta manera más a menudo, puedes conseguir que ellas hagan lo que quieras. —

— Eh, ¿Qué quieres decir? —

— Nada en absoluto… —

— Así que, ¿No vas a irte del gremio? —

— Tú me has dado algo en que pensar, tenía mis dudas de que haya alguien en el gremio que fuera cercano a mí… pero eso es diferente ahora… —

— ¿Encontraste a alguien? — pregunto con curiosidad, sin entender la indirecta.

— Eres tú, imbécil — sonríe un poco al ver la actitud de su compañero.

— Oh, genial —

Hay un agradable silencio entre los dos antes de que ambos se den cuenta de algo…

— ¡ESTÁ MUY OSCURO! —

Ambos se percatan de que el fuego se ha apagado, estaban tan ensimismados en la conversación que no se percataron de ese detallito, lo que conlleva a que la temperatura baje abruptamente, además la fatiga los superaba.

— Caray, me siento cansada… — murmuro Cana.

— Si, yo también… — Natsu bosteza sonoramente.

— Nuestra ropa aún no está seca, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —

— Siempre podemos pasar la noche desnudos — Natsu da una sugerencia bastante infantil.

— Puede que sea un problema para ti, pero sí que lo es para mí, ¡Voy a morir de frío! —

— Ah, claro… — Ella tiene un punto, él es del tipo fuego.

"_Tengo una idea, aunque es algo vergonzoso, pero si es con Natsu, estaré segura" _Tenía un ligero sonrojo, pero se armó de valor…

— Po- podríamos dormir j-juntos, compartir nuestro ca-lor corporal —

— ¿Eh, en realidad se puede hacer eso? — por la respuesta del chico, ella suda la gota gorda.

— Bueno, sí — se apresura a contestar.

— Oh, bueno eso está bien, ¿Cómo? —

— Es muy sencillo, simplemente presionamos nuestros cuerpos contra el otro —

— ¿Cómo? —

— Acuéstate de lado, Natsu — Él obedientemente sigue sus instrucciones y se recuesta en el suelo, quedando de lado.

— Extiende tus brazos — Él cumple con la orden.

Ella procede a acostarse junto a él, envolviendo el brazo de él alrededor de su cintura, sus pechos se presionan contra el pectoral del mago de fuego, que él la toque le envía un calor por todo el cuerpo.

— Ahora, nos dormimos — ella ordeno con un pequeño susurro en su oreja. Con un sonrojo fuerte.

— Tienes razón Cana, las cosas se tornan más calientes cuando hicimos esto — aunque sus palabras sean sin mala intención, provocan algo en ella.

Cana no lo sabe, pero el calor que siente es provocado por algo más… Ella ha sentido el abrazo de un hombre, mucho más íntimo que esto, pero el solo estar en los brazos de Natsu para ella se siente mucho más agradable que en cualquier otro momento, o con cualquier otro hombre.

"_De todos los chicos en el mundo… tenías que ser tú, Natsu"_ con esos últimos pensamientos se duerme profundamente.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

— … Oi Cana… despierta…. — Cana a lo lejos oye una voz familiar.

— Solo… cinco minutos más… — contesto la morocha medio dormida.

— Cana, ¡es algo importante! —

— Cállate… Natsu… Déjame dormir —

Natsu se pone un poco impaciente, por lo que decide usar cualquier medio para despertarla.

— ¡Oh, mira todo ese alcohol gratis por allá! —

Cuando dijo eso Cana se incorporó veloz como un rayo gritando: — ¡¿Donde?! — Sus ojos escanearon atentos a cualquier signo del tesoro, en última instancia, al no encontrarlo puso sus ojos en Natsu quien reía descontrolado…

— ¿Por qué me despiertas Natsu? — preguntó Cana con molestia aparente en su voz.

— ¡Mira Cana! — Él señala el exterior.

Toda la nieve y hielo de antes se había desvanecido, dejando el aspecto tropical original de la zona. — La magia de hielo desapareció —

— Bueno, eso es genial, ahora ¿vas a dejarme ponerme la ropa? — pide ella.

Natsu se aleja, confundido por tener que hacerlo, pero opta por no preguntar sobre ello, su experiencia con Lucy y Erza le ha enseñado a no contradecir a una chica. Pronto, Cana se viste nuevamente, uniéndose a él; fuera de la cueva.

— Así que, ¿Qué más me he perdido? —

— Nuestros empleadores se presentaron —

— ¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿Dónde está el dinero? — Cana nota la falta de cualquier tipo de bolsa de dinero.

— Verás, eso es una historia divertida… — Natsu comienza a sudar un poco.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunta, poniéndose un poco nerviosa.

— Bueno, no hay recompensa… — Un silencio sobrecogedor pasa a través de ellos dos.

— ¿Qué…? — Cana aprieta los dientes.

— Verás, resulta que la gente que había hecho la petición son personas muy pobres, solo son miembros de la tribu y esas cosas, realmente necesitaban sus casas de vuelta por lo que fingieron tener dinero… — explica solemnemente.

Hay un silencio entre los dos, Natsu esperaba la respuesta de Cana, creyendo que probablemente no haya sido una buena idea.

— Oh, bueno — dijo finalmente.

— ¿Oh, bueno? ¿Solo oh bueno? —

— Sí, Natsu. Simplemente bueno —

— ¿Por qué? Pensé que te molestaría que no nos hubiesen dado nada —

— Normalmente así sería, pero el objetivo de esta misión no es ganar dinero ¿verdad? —

— ¿No es ese? — dice desconcertado. Cana frunce el ceño ante el hecho de que él ya ha olvidado el objetivo verdadero de esta misión.

— No, el objetivo era crear un lazo con tu compañero, creo que eso se ha logrado, ¿Estás de acuerdo, Natsu? —

Natsu se queda allí de pie, sorprendido de lo que ha dicho Cana, piensa un poco y le sonríe cálidamente.

— Sip, tienes razón Cana, entonces ¿Somos nakamas? — Él extiende su mano como señal de un acuerdo, ella tiembla, pero sus dudas se van…

— Por supuesto, tú idiota — ella toma su mano y la estrecha con la suya…

"_Con suerte, algo… más en el futuro…" _piensa para sus adentros, algo en él la ha cautivado.

— Bien, ¿Regresamos a casa? A juzgar por lo mucho que dormimos, probablemente será de noche antes de llegar, así que debemos darnos prisa. —

— ¡Bien vamos! — Natsu la toma de la mano y echa a correr con ella.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

Después de subir al transporte para regresar a Fairy Tail, Natsu y Cana habrían hablado en el viaje de regreso, pero por desgracias, Natsu todavía sufre de la enfermedad contra el transporte.

Cana decide preguntar algo…

— ¿Cómo lidias con esto? —

— Bueno, Erza me deja inconsciente y pone mi cabeza en su regazo — Cana no estaba sorprendida, Erza siempre había tenido… métodos extremos para ayudar a la gente. Obviamente Cana no tenía el corazón para golpearlo, pero una parte le había dado una idea.

— Oi, Natsu, ven y siéntate a mi lado —

Natsu se prepara para recibir el puñetazo de su compañera pero…

_***PLUFF* **_

Cana coloca la cabeza de Natsu en su regazo, paseando suavemente sus manos por su cabello rosa tratando de relajarlo, sus gemidos de molestar poco a poco se fueron apagando. Su cálido aliento le hacía cosquillas en su estómago expuesto, escalofríos le recorrían la espalda, — mmm~ — Cana se mordió los labios para evitar un gemido, pero se escapó por sus labios.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en un silencio cómodo para ambos.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

Eventualmente, regresan a su ciudad natal, la Luna iluminaba las calles vacías.

— Bueno, creo que estamos en casa — dijo lo obvio el pelirrosa.

— Síp… —

— Mi casa está por ese camino — Natsu señala hacia el bosque.

— Fairy Hills está por ese lado — ella señala al lado opuesto.

— ¿Supongo que te veré de nuevo en el gremio mañana? — pregunta el joven.

— Por supuesto — contesta ella regalándole una sonrisa.

Natsu se da la vuelta para tomar su camino.

— Bueno, nos ve- — No pudo terminar de despedirse, ya que sintió algo suave y cálido cubrir sus labios, fue tan rápida, que solo le dejo tiempo a Natsu para procesar lo que había sucedido, y comprender que Cana lo había besado.

— Cana, q-qué… — Natsu trató de formar algo con sus palabras, pero la confusión se lo hacía difícil.

Ella se rio un poco por su reacción. — Llámalo pago y agradecimiento. —

— ¿P-Por qué? —

— Por convertirte en mi nakama, ese fue el agradecimiento. — dijo juguetonamente.

— ¿Y el pago? —

— Por verme desnuda —

— ¡Pero tú también me vistes desnudo! — era cierto, y ella estaba contra las cuerdas.

— Para una chica, es una gran cosa estar desnuda delante de un chico, mucho más que otra cosa. Tal vez pienses en eso la próxima vez que te cueles en el apartamento de Lucy cuando ella este tomando un baño. —

Una pequeña bombilla se encendió sobre su cabeza.

"_Ahora tiene sentido porque Lucy siempre me patea"_ pensó al recordar las ocasiones en que la había encontrado casi desnuda.

— O-oh bueno, perdón si te hice sentir incomoda- — Ella lo interrumpió.

— No fue tan malo, Natsu. Tú eres un buen chico así que realmente no me molesta estar desnuda alrededor de ti. — Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

"_No me importa hacerlo de nuevo" _se dijo mentalmente, notando cierto palpitar extraño en su pecho.

— Y-ya veo — dijo, aun confundido.

— Bien, hasta mañana —

Y de esa manera se marchó la morena. Dejando tras de sí, a un asesino de dragones completamente confundido, quien finalmente opta por volver a casa.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

Un nuevo día llega para Fairy Tail y que día es.

En el que muchos compañeros de gremio están interactuando con otros, con quienes no hablan frecuentemente…

Elfman sigue llamando a Lucy como ´hombre de verdad´.

Levy está acumulando una gran cantidad de libros frente a Gray.

Mirajane dándole consejos a Juvia de como capturar el corazón de Gray-sama.

Happy y Wendy bailaban alegremente.

Charle tiene que lidiar con la adulación frecuente de Loke.

Erza y Gajeel enfrascados en una lucha de pulso.

Sin embargo, había una cosa que estaba haciendo que muchos giraran sus cabezas para ver mejor….

Cana estaba tratando de meter botellas de cerveza en cierto esófago de cierto mata dragones, borracha hablando de que esto es lo que hacen los nakamas, extrañamente empujaba sus pechos contra la cara del asesino. Natsu mareado y confundido, era la primera vez que le sucedia que al consumir alcohol este corriera directo a su cabeza.

Mientras miraban a Cana comportarse tan… diferente hacia el cazador de dragones de fuego, no pudieron dejar de pensar en una sola cosa…

"_¿Qué demonios hicieron en esa misión?_"

Mientras tanto, Makarov estaba allí lleno de orgullo, dándose palmaditas a si mismo por un trabajo bien hecho.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

Palabras de _**Real Personal Trooper Type-0**_

Y así termina mi primer FanFiction de Fairy Tail.

Vaya, esto me llevo un tiempo, comencé el miércoles y termine el domingo. Un montón de mierdas me tuvieron ocupado, la escuela, Halo 4, una próxima prueba, un proyecto de investigación en grupo, dicho trabajo me toco hacerlo con un grupo de personas que abusan de Wikipedia; copiar y pegar. ¡Que vergonzoso fue para mí!

Una nota más, tuve una epifanía cuando termine Halo 4 (¡Solo!) en modo Legendario, odio las misiones de vehículos!

De todos modos, de regreso a este FanFic.

Yo personalmente, soy el tipo de personas que le gusta ver algo de Natsu X mujer… historias que son un poco más _no convencionales _que todo ese NaLu.

Y francamente, estoy aburrido de todo NaLu, ya que es exactamente la misma línea de trazo ahora: _"Lissana regresa, Lissana es una malvada perra, Natsu es un imbécil ignorante, Lucy es una llorona que huye…"_ Sinceramente, me siento insultado ya que esos personajes me encantan.

Pero no me malinterpreten, me parece _cool _el NaLu, si eso sucede en la serie, voy a aceptarlo, lo que odio es cuando la gente dice:

"_Oh, Odio el NaLi o NaZa"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_¡Porque no es NaLu!" _

Sé que probablemente suene como un idiota en este momento y perdón por ello, pero esto es solo mi opinión. Como ejemplo pondré: en una ocasión leí una conversación entre dos fangirls NaLu y se decían que odiaban a Lissana porque ella solo se interpone en el camino del NaLu, ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Así que, para mezclar las cosas, he escrito este one-shot.

NatsuXCana es un _crack pairing _que tengo el placer culpable de hacer, el siguiente será un NatWen. Así que escribí un fan fic sobre ellos.

¿Te ha gustado todo el "Vamos en una misión con alguien diferente" que hice? Era algo que se me ocurrió de repente. Una pequeña parte de mi quiere expandir esta idea, pero estoy indeciso, ¿Qué os parece?

La razón del por qué hice a Cana así, fue porque mi impresión de ella antes del arco de _Tenrou Island_ era que ella se cuidaba a sí misma, alguien que no emergía totalmente.

Uno o dos de ustedes probablemente se sentirán decepcionados de la falta de un Lemon, pero no me sentía bien para hacerlo, así que lo siento.

Visitad mis demás trabajos, y SI, voy a continuar mis demás proyectos, solo tengan paciencia.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

_**Nestor In**_

Bien que puedo decir, estoy de acuerdo en gran parte de lo que ha dicho Real, antes me gustaba el NaLu pero joder, había tanto NaLu que me atosigo hasta el punto de odiarlo. Y Mashima no ayuda, Lucy siempre termina llorando, o dependiendo de alguien, si yo sé que ha tenido sus momentos, pero eso ha sido gracias a sus _ESPIRITUS ESTELARES _de por sí, ella misma no aporta casi nada.

Y dejando de lado mis gustos, tengo que explicar algunos términos que use en la traducción:

Nakama: Es lo mismo que tomodachi (amigo) solo que es un término más íntimo, algo así como mejores amigos.

PD. Cabrones dejen Review que nada les cuesta.

PD. Otra historia que tenia desde hace tiempo ya traducida pero sin publicar...

Al compa lcsalamandra, realmente me quedaste a deber con el Lemon... en unos dias subire un trio, sean pacientes, aun lo edito...

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

¡Review!

II

II

II

II

II

II

II

V

¿? _¿?_ ¡! [] ~


End file.
